The present invention relates to a diving face mask used for during skin or scuba diving.
Japanese Patent Registration No. 2665166 discloses a diving face mask comprising a pair of front lenses, a lens frame, a cylindrical skirt and a strap used to hold the mask on a wearer's head. The lens frame comprises, in turn, an outer frame detachably receiving the front lens from the front and an inner frame adapted to snap-locked with an inner side of the outer frame.
The above-mentioned diving face mask is characterized in that the inner frame is elastically deformed so as to reduce its diameter sufficiently to tightly engage the inner side of the outer frame. Such elastical deformability of the inner frame should be maintained even when it is desired to make the inner frame sufficiently robust to prevent the lens from falling off and/or the inner frame from being damaged. Consequently, it is often difficult to assure a desired robustness of the inner frame.
In view of the problem as has been described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a diving face mask allowing an adequately robust frame to be employed.
According to one embodiment of the invention, there is provided a diving face mask which comprises:
a front lens; PA1 a lens frame in which said front lens is mounted; PA1 a cylindrical skirt extending rearward from said lens frame; PA1 said lens frame including an annular main frame and an annular holding frame adapted to be detachably locked on said main frame to hold therebetween a front peripheral edge of said skirt and a peripheral edge of said front lens; PA1 said annular main frame having an outer peripheral surface, an inner peripheral surface and a front edge surface formed on said inner peripheral surface to abut against said front peripheral edge of said skirt; PA1 said annular holding frame having an outer edge partially covering the outer peripheral surface of said annular main frame and an inner edge adapted to abut against the peripheral edge of said front lens; and PA1 said main frame and said holding frame being integrally interlocked together by first projections and first recesses arranged between the outer peripheral surface of said main frame and the outer edge of said holding frame which covers said outer peripheral surface.